marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:En Sabah Nur (Evan Sabahnur) (Earth-616)
Page Name Now that I understand the situation, I support the use of this page. However, since this is a legit clone of En Sabah Nur, the page should be moved to fit the standards of other clones. The new name should be "En Sabah Nur (Evan) (Earth-616)", correct? It fits with "Max Eisenhardt (Joseph) (Earth-616)" and "Peter Parker (Kaine) (Earth-616)". --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] 21:33, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Agreed. ::--Gipdac 05:55, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Meh, okay. Just remember that he doesn't ACT like the original and is thus a distinct individual.--Marhawkman 21:19, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Should be moving this in the next week..just confirming here that the "Ensabahnur" is required, similar to Ben Reilly's situation. --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] 03:55, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Yep, agreed as well.--edkaufman (talk) 11:16, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Activation Can we really say it's a new activation, as he just use APocalypse's genetics, who was still powered. (Well, he has the 198 category too..) --Undoniel (talk) 13:08, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :He was "born" after M-Day. :--Gipdac (talk) 13:12, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah I know. But I recalled that Astra's brotherhood clones were listed in revealed/resurrect (but well, their birthdate wasn't maybe not mentioned). So we're agree to say that clones born after M-Day goes in New Activations ? And so he doesn't have to be listed among the 198 ? Same questions so for the Spider-Queens, the Symbiotes Warriors, the Cloned Brotherhood, Forge's new mutants, the Omega Clan.. ::--Undoniel (talk) 14:32, July 26, 2013 (UTC) to data mine taken from Apocalypse page which was uneeded. Genesis or Apocalypse Genesis' first day in school wasn't very good, as everyone could see that he looked like Apocalypse. When Deathlok came to the school to give a guest lecture, he told the students their possible futures. When he looked at Genesis, Deathlok saw a devastated world where Genesis became Apocalypse and destroyed the Jean Grey school and killed Krakoa and him. Deathlok ended the lecture and left. Evan was worried and followed him to ask Deathlok what he sees in his future. Deathlok answered that Evan is in the school to find out by himself. Later Deathlok tells Logan that Evan has great potential and may become their greatest savior or that he may trod upon their graves. Later, after being called Kid Apocalypse , Evan started to read about Apocalypse. When Husk saw this, Evan told her that he knew the other kids think he looks like Apocalypse and he admits that there is a resemblance between them but that he will never be like Apocalypse. After saving Warren, who was trying to prove he was a real Angel by flying to heaven, Evan learns that Warren can see the essence of other people. Evan asks Angel what he sees when he looks at him. Warren told him that he can see only goodness inside him which made Evan happy, but the truth was Warren could only see the image of Apocalypse. needs more development reminder to look into getting genesis history with the phoenix corporation and adventures around school fleshed out to give him more of a distinct personality for when they reverse this most recent change.